


Changeling

by MaryTheMango



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheMango/pseuds/MaryTheMango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wasn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. It hasn't left my mind in three days so I figured just to go with it. It's unbetad,written in like two hours, and probably chock full of misspellings, but I'm writing from my tablet so I can't be arsed.
> 
> I might continue this, no idea.

Something was off about the Inquisitor. It wasn’t just him, his wariness of the saarebas-dangerous things- others had noticed,too. A too-toothy smile at  Cassandra, the constant smell of smoke surrounding her, wordless communication with the elf all added up to something...he wasn’t sure what.

 

She was Vashoth, but as far as he was aware had never been under the Qun. Despite this, she spoke the language flawlessly if with a subtle rumble. When asked, she would only smile mysteriously and reply with an obviously pre-fabricated story of runaway parents. He longed to call her on her bullshit, but had no information to claim otherwise. Her parents were listed as dead, not part of a town, no certificate of birth.

 

She was magnificent, though. 

The first time he had seen her on the Storm Coast, rain drenching thick red hair as she immolated her enemy alive, he felt a jolt. 

 

He needed to introduce himself. As she was calming down from the battle he approached her, letting her know he was there with a yell of “Damn!So the rumors are true!” .If there was one thing he didn’t want to do, it was to sneak up on a keyed up magic user after a battle.

 

She had greeted him politely, head tilted ever so slightly up to look him in the eye. Even with his height, he felt as if he was being looked down on and judged-she had a presence like the Tamassrans, in that respect. 

 

With introductions down, he revealed his true identity as a Ben-Hassrath spy. He had expected her to react like Tal-Vashoth would, violently attacking him or running away, but she did neither. She stood there with her hip cocked ever so slightly, corners of her lips curled upwards. “As long as you do work, I do not care who you are actually working for. I expect you will collaborate with my spymaster, then. Very well. Gather your men and we will head out.”

 

She was constantly level headed- nothing phased her, not even Sera’s pranks. Most non-Qunari saw them as unemotional, but hers was to an extreme he only saw in Ben-Hassrath training. After killing the high dragon, he invited her to the tavern for drinks-perhaps she’d let her guard down and reveal something. 

 

Of course, he was only pretending to be as drunk as he was to watch her reactions to his “babbling”. When he mentioned the Ben-Hassrath report(?) of breeding dragon into their bloodline she offered an intriguing smirk and a tilt of her head. “Do you believe this to be true? I would argue it is impossible without very,very dark magic and equally dark repercussions.”

 

Looking back on it, it was fucking obvious.

 

He ducked as a silvery tail flew just above his head, swiping attackers out of the way. A dragon. He’d been fighting alongside a dragon, flirting with a dragon, attempting to get a dragon drunk. A fucking dragon. If it weren’t for his training he’d be dead, stunned into shock as the inquisitor transformed with a sickening cacophany of cracking bones. 

 

When the other dragon landed and let out a loud roar, she responded in kind. It echoed through his chest, his heart missing a beat in response. 

 

The army stepped back as the dragons engaged in their fight, tearing scales and chunks of flesh out with razor sharp teeth. For a second it seemed as if she would kill the being, its neck in a death grip, when it sliced open her belly. Another roar, this time of agony, escaped her, and she released her prey and began to shrink. 

 

He didn’t get to see the rest of the fight, distracted as he was by the people attempting to kill him, but when it was over he collected a scale as proof. Proof of what, he wasn’t sure, but certainly proof of something. 

 

The battle was over and Haven buried, no sign of the Inquisitor for better or for worse. He had begun to think her dead, started to consider his options when a loud cheer rang out at camp. Their dragon had returned- wounded and half shifted, scales covering grey skin streaked with red that smeared onto his armor as he helped her towards the infirmary.

 

A few moments of silence passed, and he finally couldn’t contain it. “A fucking dragon, huh?” 

 

“Yeah. A fucking dragon.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> She's nameless for a reason, and that reason is I hate writing names.


End file.
